


Day in the Life

by westwing_fanaticss



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Santos Administration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwing_fanaticss/pseuds/westwing_fanaticss
Summary: A Day in the Life of the Santos Administration.





	Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> No notes to make, really. Just that this is my first fic. Comments, criticism, I need it. I seek to get better at doing this.

“Mr. President, you called for me?”

“Yeah, Josh. How you holding up?”

Josh didn’t even want to think about this morning’s hassle. Pundits were hammering the President on his action in Kazakhstan. He couldn’t stand it. But, life goes on.

“Good so far,” Josh replies. “But the media’s been hammering you on this Kazakhstan crisis since your Inauguration.

“How the hell did Bartlet ever manage to handle something like this?” the President asked, rather rhetorically. But, nevertheless, Josh had a response. 

“He’d get input from his advisers. Military advisers. Then he’d take input from everyone, then make the decision. That’s the hard part.”

“That’s the part I’m stuck on.”


End file.
